Half
by RichaCo
Summary: oneshot. not really about Inuyasha. just a spinoff of my own design. read, review, and enjoy!


Half-Breed  
  
Jozan awoke to the soft singing of song birds in the morning. He was a bit annoyed at the sun that was shining directly into his eyes. He shielded his eyed with one clawed hand. After his eyes grew accustomed to the bright light, he jumped down from the tree he had been sleeping on and looked around. Jozan was a Half-dragon. His father was a golden dragon from the northern mountains. His mother was a pure human priestess that specialized in destroying demons. Why they had fallen in love, no one knows. Jozan had some traits from both sides of his family. He looked human enough, until someone notices his hand were scaly claws, he had wings that grew from his back, he had a long lizard-like tail, His eyes were golden with little slits for pupils, and his teeth were more like fangs. Jozan had been orphaned at an early age. He never knew what happened to his parents, but he guessed that they had been killed, for a dragon taking a human mate was not widely accepted. For this reason, he had grown up as a loaner. Neither side would accept him. Humans feared him because he was half-dragon and dragons despised him because he was half-human. Jozan sniffed the air, carefully. He smelled something out of the ordinary. A human was somewhere near him. He sped off. He came across a clearing where a loan man sat, cross-legged, sharpening his sword. "Hey, you!" shouted Jozan. The man jumped up and stared at Jozan for a moment. Jozan spoke again. "What do you think you are doing in my forest?" he asked. "L-leaving."" The man stuttered. Jozan sneered. "Yeah, you had better leave or my claws may find your throat." The man ran off screaming. Jozan decided to head into town and find something to eat. Jozan entered the town. As soon as he did, people ran and hid. This always happened. Jozan paid it no mind and walked over to one of the meat carts and grabbed a hefty supply of meat. Then, he walked over to a nearby tree and flew up to one of the highest branches and proceeded to munch on his meat. He suddenly felt very sleepy. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him. He awoke to the sound of someone shouting at him. "Hey, you!" the voice shouted, "Who said that you could sleep in MY tree?" Jozan opened his eyes to tell whoever it was to shove off, but when he opened his eyes, there was a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She had raven-black hair and her eyes were silver. Her lips were as red as a rose petal. Her skin was slightly pale. She wore a simple red tunic with white leggings and a pair of black sandals. For the first time in his life, Jozan could not come up with an insult. This girl was the first person to approach him, even if it was in anger. "Okay." Jozan said simply. He jumped off the branch and glided to the ground, noiselessly. The girl looked at the half-dragon's retreating form. She felt a little bad that she had yelled at him like that. She decided to make it up to him. "Hey." She called, "I'm sorry. Do you want to come back?" Jozan stopped and pondered the request. "Fine." Jozan flew back to the tree. The girl found herself starring at Jozan. "Sorry." She said. "It's just that I have never seen a Half-Dragon before." Jozan just nodded and said "I am used to it by now, so there is no need to apologize." Jozan looked up at the sky for awhile before he realized that he didn't even know the girl's name. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl answered "I'm sorry. My name is Marina. And you are?" "Jozan." He replied. They sat and talked for awhile before Jozan heard a man shouting at them. "Marina, come down this instant!" the voice shouted. Marina looked down and said "Father, it is not like he would hurt me." But Marina's father would hear none of it. "It doesn't matter what he says. He is a filthy half breed. They are not to be trusted." Marina sighed and said "Goodbye, Jozan. It was nice talking to you." And she slid down off the branch to the ground. Jozan stood there pondering what he and Marina had discussed while in the tree. She was not afraid of him. She didn't care if he was human, dragon, demon, or any combination of the three. He started to feel a new emotion well up from inside him. Was this love? Yes it was definitely love. For the first time in his life, Jozan didn't care what he was. He had finally found peace at last. And, for the first time, he felt good being a half-breed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
